


The Great and Powerful Yohane-sama

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Oral Sex, Teasing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yoshiko does her usual dumb Yoshiko stuff. But this time she gets in "trouble" for it.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Great and Powerful Yohane-sama

**Author's Note:**

> Translated an old fic of mine! TwT

The sun was setting when Uranohoshi's gates opened, hundreds of girls rushing to leave, but one of them was the unlucky one who was called to the student council room a few minutes ago. Obviously, it was Yoshiko Tsushima, the most unlucky girl in the entire universe. As soon as she opened the door, Dia Kurosawa, who was the council president, was waiting for her with a notable expression of disgust. Dia's cold gaze followed Yoshiko, paying close attention to every single step of her, leaving her way more uncomfortable than usual.

"So ... Yoshiko-san" She says in a harsh and cold tone. " I heard you were running in the halls today. Again. It's the fourth time this week, right? "

"Ah... It's just that.. I forgot some important things in my locker and remembered last minute, you know... Important things for... Rituals ..." Yoshiko averted her gaze and felt sweat on her forehead.

"Are you for real? Is that the excuse you're going to give me? ” The older girl seemed to get more and more nervous with each passing second. "Pathetic. Simply pathetic. Rituals? How long are you going to play with these, Yoshiko-san? ”

"H-Huh? What even do you mean?"

“You know, we're already in high school, and you still play with all these silly fallen angel, demons and rituals stuff. How long will you keep this up, Yoshiko-san? ”

"What?" Yoshiko was quick to defend, slamming her hands on the table. "Silly?" Dia got up and slammed her hands on the table, too, ready to pick up this fight.

"Yes. You see, Yoshiko-san. You're always causing problems with this stupid fallen angel shtick. You have to grow up, sooner or later eveyone will stop feeling sorry for you and just straight up tell you you're embarassing yourself.” 

Yoshiko snickered.

“Stupid? Dia-san, who do you think you are? Just because you're the president you think you're better than everyone else, right? I'll have you know that the great and powerful Yohane-sama will simply ignore your rude words. Consider yourself forgiven, okay? ” She turned towards the door, but Dia stepped forward and got a strong grip in one of her arms, preventing her from leaving.

“Oh, really? Am i the one who thinks i'm better than everyone else? You're so sure of that, oh-so great and powerful Yohane? ” Dia squeezed Yoshiko's arm tight when she pulled her close, making her cry out in pain. “Would you look at that~ The great and powerful Yohane being defeated by a mere mortal? ” Dia teased.

"Shut up!” Yoshiko raised her voice, "You're so stuck up! Yohane-sama will have no mercy towards you, idiot!" Yoshiko was already screaming, using all her strength to gain control over Dia, holding her arms and pushing her until she was cornered against a wall. "So?" She changed her voice tone to a threatening one and Dia simply laughed.

"Oh, is that all?~" Dia had a sadistic look in her eyes. "Maybe you're not that great, Yohane-sama." Dia teased, taking advantage of the height difference between the two. Before Yoshiko could react, she took her by the waist and reversed their position, the one trapped against the wall now was Yoshiko. "And you don't seem that powerful either."

Yoshiko tried to break free but Dia was stronger. The girl started to struggle but it was no use. When ahe stopped, she realized that Dia was now pressing her against the wall, their faces close enough that Yoshiko could feel Dia's hot breathe against her forehead. Dia sadistically looked Yoshiko in the eyes, making her blush. “What's the matter, Yohane-sama? Feeling shy all of a sudden? ” She giggled. Yoshiko felt like she was going to cry and kept trying to avoid looking at Dia's face.

This was taking too long for Dia's liking. She put one of her fingers on Yoshiko's chin and lifted it, forcing them to keep eye contact, their lips dangerously close to each others, just a small gap between the two. Until Dia closed that gap. Yoshiko didn't even try to take control or escape, she kissed Dia back and instantly felt like she had once again ascended to heaven, her friend's lips were so soft, so intoxicating...

When Dia felt Yoshiko's desperation for more, she started using her hands to roam around Yoshiko's body, her cold, yet gentle touches made Yoshiko tremble, and it got worse when Dia squeezed her knee against Yoshiko's groin. Yoshiko broke the kiss and started to moan softly with each thrust of Dia's leg against her. Dia again attacked the little girl's lips and had no mercy this time, she forced Yoshiko to open her mouth and her tongue invaded her and took control, exploring every corner, saliva dripping from their mouths and Yoshiko's moans getting louder by the second, even though they were being muffled by Dia's mouth.

They broke the kiss to take some time to breathe, a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths, Dia's hands slowing down and her leg now away from Yoshiko's warmth... Dia then looked down, she noticed a tent in Yoshiko's skirt... Weird. When she realized what was going on, she instantly bent down and yanked Yoshiko's skirt off as quickly as she could, revealing Yoshiko's little surprise. Yoshiko's panties barely covered anything now. Her penis was already leaking some liquid, precum dripping from the tip. That was driving Dia crazy, the warmth, the smell, everything.

"Ah... It seems like Yohane-sama really is that great..." Dia teased, trying to measure her size just by looking. "I want to see how powerful this little toy of yours can be." Yoshiko was shocked, she didn't know Dia would react like this. How did this silly discussion end up here? Maybe today actually is Yoshiko's lucky day.

Dia couldn't wait anymore, she pulled Yoshiko's panties down and approached the girl's erection, giving it a small playful lick on it's tip, savoring her liquid's taste. She licked her lips clean then finished cleaning off Yoshiko, who had her eyes closed and was now biting her lips. Dia managed to reach Yoshiko's uniform tie and pull it, bringing Yoshiko down, their eyes now meet again, full of desire for one another. Dia kissed Yoshiko again, giving her a taste of her own precum, little desperate moans were now coming from the two of them.

As soon as they broke the kiss, Dia took the lead and removed Yoshiko's uniform and then her bra, the little girl's tiny breasts were cute and perky, and they were calling for Dia, she didn't hesitate to dive in. Her tongue moved in circles around Yoshiko's nipple and she used her hand pinch her other nipple, Yoshiko was panting and calling for Dia's name as she moaned. Yoshiko's erection poked Dia's belly, more of her precum now soiling the other girl's uniform. As soon as Dia let go of her breasts, she began to undress slowly, doing her best to tease Yoshiko and get her even more on the edge.

Dia was only in her bra and panties now, but that was enough to satisfy Yoshiko. She had never seen such a beautiful girl in her life. Dia's skin looked so smooth, it was so pale, and it looked so soft, which was expected for someone like her. Her curves drove Yoshiko crazy, her breasts were not so big but they were bigger than Yoshiko's, they were adorable, just like the girl in front of her. And there also was Dia's gorgeous hips, Yoshiko imagined how good it would feel to squeeze her ass. It was so fat and looked even softer than the rest of Dia's body. Dia huffed and finally lowered her head again, dangerously close to Yoshiko's penis, it seemed so desperate for some attention..

She managed to take almost all of her lenght, sucking and licking it everywhere, making Yoshiko moan and ask for more and more. Dia began to bob her head up and down slowly, and increased speed over time. Her hands playing with Yoshiko's balls to help bring her to climax. Yoshiko started pushing Dia's head down in hopes she could take more of her cock, which seemed to help, she heard Dia gag a bit. The moment Yoshiko felt something coming she pushed Dia down with all her strenght, fucking her throat with no mercy at all, she moaned loudly and drooled all over herself, then she finally came and let go of Dia, who struggled a bit to breathe and coughed because of all the cum in her mouth. As soon as it was over, Yoshiko fell back, panting. Dia took a while to regain her strenght and finally be able to breathe properly, she swallowed all that had gotten inside her mouth, then she licked her fingers clean, not letting a single drop go to waste.

As soon as Yoshiko was back to normal, Dia pulled her in for one last, quick kiss, Yoshiko could taste her own semen in the other girl's tongue. "Ah .. Yohane-sama ... It tastes so good, right?" Dia joked when they broke the kiss, Yoshiko could only nod, still not able to talk. She was tired and sweaty. Dia helped her up and handed Yoshiko her uniform and undergarments, Dia looked for her clothes and quickly got dressed, too. The wetness that had soaked down through her panties to her legs stained her socks a litte.

Yoshiko looked a little embarrassed, still processing what had just happened, she was again trying to avoid eye contact but Dia forced her to look her in the eye. "Tomorrow, after class, council president room. I believe i still haven't seen everything the so great and powerful Yohane-sama has to offer me~" Dia winked and pushed Yoshiko out of the room.

"All that i have to offer... Ah..." Yoshiko went home, and for the rest of the night, her thoughts seemed to always drift to Dia. She wonders what Dia herself has to offer her.


End file.
